


You Will Find Christmas In The Store

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU - Cophine Christmas, F/F, christmas piece, fluff fluff fluff, not angst at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: Very loosely inspired on "Carol". The only thing similar is the meeting/ Cosima is a young woman who works in the store during christmas season. In the last week before Christmas, she meets a girl who will stay in her heart for a long time. Maybe after all Christmas is not gonna be that bad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with Christmas Cophine Fanfic. I just had to, the Christmas spirit left me all complaining, but Cophine is always there so... There you go!

It was Friday evening, shopping mall almost exploded from huge amount of people. Christmas music was all around. 

"Niehaus! The line is like from here to Berlin! Move your arse and help me at the cash register!", young, dreadlocked brunette heard calling and poked her head out.

It was her collegue and friend, Sarah, who was struggling with some really mean guy at the cash register. Cosima sighed. Jesus Christ, are those Christmas can be any more worse? Woman felt like she was losing this special magic year after year. She realized one day that nothing actually changes during Christmas and it's just people's way to make money. She shook her head and went to her friend's direction.

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you?", Cosima asked, grinning like an idiot. Well, if she learned something from working at the store - customer is always right. Even when they really aren't.

"Hi, thanks. Well, I'm just telling this incompetent girl that she gave me the wrong package. This is not what I ordered!", the older man almost yelled. Sarah clenched her fists, ready to explode, Cosima saw that.

"Let me see that. Look, this is your name, the package is for you.", Cosima said calmly. "Sarah, please, go to the piles with books and price them, please."

"Sure. Thanks.", Sarah muttered. She gave the customer killing look and went to do her thing.

"But that is not what I ordered! Stop telling me that that was what I wanted!"

"Eh, look, Sir. I guess there was a mistake in the factory. They probably mistook your order and gave yours to someone else. It's really not our fault. The only thing we can do now is send it back with a note and you will have your package back in 2 to 5 days.", Cosima said politely.

"2 to 5 DAYS?! But Christmas is in like a week! What if it's not on time?!"

"Well, then-", Cosima wanted to reply, but someone behind the man interrupted her. 

When Cosima saw the tall form with angelic face and long, wild curly hair, she lost her breath.

"Yeah, lady? What's your problem?", the plump man turned around and looked at the girl.

She was about 27, not more, Cosima thought, completely staring at her. Her tight, black jeans matched her red sweater with Christmas motive on. Then Cosima looked at her face and she noticed the girl caught her staring. The brunette immidiately blushed and looked down.

"Excuse-moi, Sir, but this nice, young lady tries to help you. Look at her face. Isn't it a nice face? It's not her fault that they mixed orders, she just works here, she probably has horrible day, dealing with customers like you and you are yelling at her like crazy. Calm down, Sir. It's Christmas. Show some heart for the Heaven's sake.", she finished calmly and crossed her arms over the chest. 

Cosima looked at the stranger's face and smiled with gratefulness. The woman replied with the same. Then both of them looked at the man. He blushed and then shrugged his arms.  _What?! What kind of power does she have?!_ The guy just like that smiled and turned his attention to Cosima. 

"She's right. I'm sorry. Who cares about the package. Just let them know and they will send it back to me. Merry Christmas!", he said and then turned to exit. 

Cosima sighed with relief and started laughing. The stranger joined to her, coming towards the cash register. 

"Oh my God, thank you so much! Are you like an angel or something?", Cosima asked, still laughing.

"Non, non, I'm just your Santa Claus.", woman replied with smile. "I'm Delphine by the way. And you, as I can see, are Cosima.", Delphine pointed on Cosima's name tag.

"Yes, Mrs.! Nice to meet you.", Cosima took Delphine's hand in hers and shook it.  _Oh wow!_ Blonde's skin was softer than velvet, Cosima could swear. Once she felt her warmth, some sort of electricty went through her body. Cosima didn't even know how long she took her hand. She caught Delphine's staring, she immidiately blushed and let her go.

"Likewise. And it's Miss. Not Mrs.", Delphine smiled. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Sorry for assumption.", Cosima stuttered, scanning Delphine's items and packing them to the bag. "Truffles?"

"Um, oui! Very French thing to eat."

"Well, can I do anything else for you?", Cosima asked officialy and then leaned into Delphine, covering her mouth a little. "Like anything Delphine! Just give me something, some book you want to see, some items you think you would want. Only with a customer as you I can actually chill!"

"Ha, I see what you're doing here.", Delphine burst into laughter. "Well, well, I think you can help me with something else too, Miss.", the blonde said louder. "Do you have, um new season of...  _Jessica Jones?_ "

"Look at you, Miss Cormier, the fan of superheroines. I'm not sure we have, but I would like to show you. Follow me.", Cosima grinned. She left the cash register. "God, thank you, Delphine. It's hell here."

"I can see that, mon ami. Mon Dieu, how can you handle it?", Delphine asked.

"Oh you know, not listening to customers who are mean. Or just chilling with customers like you. That helps me go through the day."

"Aaaaw, I thought I was the only one, Cosima!", Delphine made a sad face, but one happy smirk on Cosima's face made her laugh. 

"Okay, this is _Jessica Jones,_ Miss. And no, you're not like everyone. In fact, I feel like I should thank you for rescuing me somehow.", the brunette started. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet my friend, but she stood me up, so... Oui, I'm free. What do you propose?", Delphine smiled, taking the item from Cosima and paying for her items finally.

"Do you wanna grab a coffee? We could talk and you could tell me all about your Christmas plans.", Cosima suggested.

"Well, I don't have many, but that sounds good."

"Great! My shift is over around 7 p.m. Do you want to meet out front?", brunette asked.

"Oui, sounds great. See you at 7, nice lady!", Delphine waved to her, grinning.

Cosima blushed as crazy and waved back. "See you soon, my angel!", she replied with the same and smiled back.

_Whoaaa! What the hell?! Am I like super lucky or what? Maybe it's Christmas miracle... No, that can't be. Gee, Cosima, get a grip, you're not five anymore!_

"Bloody hell, Cos, who was that?", Sarah whistled at her friend. 

"That was Delphine, I just met her. She saved me from this awfully mean customer. And... we're gonna go grab a coffee after work!", Cosima exploded. Sarah looked at her and started laughing.

"Oh man! You're so excited that your bloody Christmas hat is falling down!", Sarah laughed. "Who knows, maybe it's your Christmas miracle."

"Yeah, right, Sarah. Christmas miracle. Get a grip!", Cosima smiled. She went to the computer and sent an email to the factory about mixed orders. Then she went back to her task, but it passed by very quick. Well maybe that has something to do with angelic beauty Cosima was thinking all the time...

"Sarah, Cosima, you're out, chickens!", they both heard Mrs. S's voice. She was the older woman and their boss. But she wasn't typical, mean boss, she was really nice, caring and always looked up to her employees. 

The girls screamed with happiness and went to the social room to change and take their stuff. 

"Good job today, love.", Siobhan entred the room and said to Cosima, showing the thumb up. 

"Well, thank you, thank you!"

"Yea, of course. Just because Cosima can handle stupid assholes doesn't mean I'm worse, mom.", Sarah said, crossing arms over the chest.

"Oh, oh, look at her, chicken. All jelaous.", Mrs. Sadler said to Cosima, looking at her daughter. Both of them were really close. "It's okay, you did a good job too, love."

"Gee, thanks mom. Well, ready for your daaaatteeee?!", Sarah yelled.

"Dude. Calm down. It's not a date. It's just a ... meeting. That's it. Meeting. And yes, I am ready. Gee, she's stunning. Did you even see her?! Did you see her golden curls? Dude, she was lika an angel or something!", Cosima said with excitement. 

"Oh my God, you're finished dude. Look at ya, all glowing and blushing. Don't tell me anything else.", her friend chuckled. 

"Okay dokay, I'm outta here. See ya later, Sarah! Say hi to Felix, Mrs. S! I'll see you guys tomorrow!", Cosima waved to them. She thought she was safe already, but right when she was about to leave the store, Sarah burst out of the room and yelled after her.

"Have a nice DATE, goofball!", she screamed with laughter.

"IT'S NOT A DATE, stupid!", she yelled back, running away.

"What's not the date?", someone behind her asked. She froze. She didn't have to turn around to know who was that. Only her has so amazing, soft voice with cute French accent. Cosima turned around with a grin, but she wasn't able to hide huge blush appearing on her face. 

"Um... It's just-That... My frie-friend.... She was just messing with me.", Cosima barely spitted the words out, not knowing how to explain all of it. Delphine, seeing that, decided not to continue this subject. Delphine leaned her head on the right side in that cute way and then kissed Cosima's both cheeks. 

"Allo, Cosima. It's nice to see you again.", the blonde smiled. "So tell me all about your friend who messes with you so bad.", she chuckled.

Delphine took Cosima's hand in hers and both started walking to the coffee shop on the second floor of shopping mall. Cosima shivered when she felt Delphine's touch.  _God, please, don't let her know, don't let her know, don't let her know..._

"Um, well... Her name is Sarah and she is one big meathead, but you would love her. We've basically known each other for the whole life. Her mom is actually my boss in the store.", Cosima explained.

"Oh, really? That's nice. She seems like a neat girl!", Delphine chuckled. They entered the coffee shop. Cosima ordered two coffees - one caramel latte for herself and black for Delphine. 

They sat at the table and took couple sips from their Christmas-y mugs. 

"Thanks again. You know, for saving me. I would probably give him money back and then have to pay from my check if it wasn't you.", Cosima said. 

"Non, no problem at all. I felt bad for you. I mean, you were standing there, so sad, but in this cute way and I thought  _man, she just tries to be nice and she is so cute, why should I not help her?",_ Delphine smiled wamly to shorter girl.

Cosima, instead of responding, grinned like an idiot.  _Gee, good for you, Niehaus. She just flirts with ya and you didn't say a word. Wait, because she is, right? She does flirt, I know she does._

"Um... You're cute too.", she barely mumbled.  _Oh. My. Fucking. God. "You're cute too"? Niehaus, you suck at this. Get a grip!_

Delphine only smiled. "Tell me about yourself. What's your plans on Christmas?"

"That's a hard one. Well, I'm actually gonna spend it all by myself, because I work on Christmas' Eve so I couldn't come back to my hometown. I'm originally from San Fran. So I guess it's gonna be me, movies and takeout. Sarah invited me over to her house, but I don't want to bother them so..."

"Oh non, that's sad. But I understand. I have the same situation. I couldn't let myself for a trip to France. I'm a photographer, you know. I start work right after Boxing Day, so it would be amazingly huge waste of money to go there only for like two days.", Delphine chuckled. "I had an invitation from my partner, but we broke up so... That's gonna be awesome Christmas.", blonde finished with a sad face. 

"That sucks, Delphine. I'm sorry.", Cosima said.  _PARTNER?! Did she say partner?! Is she gay?! No. No. Don't do this Cosima. That doesn't mean anything._ "But well, better without someone who doesn't deserve you, am I right?"

"Oui, I agree. Thank you, Cosima. So tell me, what you do when you don't work in the store?", Delphine asked, sipping her coffee.

"I actually work on my dissertation, Master's Degree in Evo-Devo. I know, I know, totes dorky, but I really like it. And if I don't work, I play board games with my bestie Scott. He's even more dorky than me, but he's lovely. Believe me, if he met you, he'd probably droll all over himself."

"Oh mon Dieu, Cosima, you're unbelievable.", Delphine chuckled. Cosima didn't know if it was the light or what, but she would swear she saw a shade of blush on Delphine's face when Cosima gave her a compliment. "I'd love meet him one day."

"Mmm, Miss Cormier, does that mean you wanna meet me again?", Cosima teased.

"I have to admit that, hm? Well I don't have a lot of friends and it's really nice to talk to you. I think you don't usually meet people who are so chill right after meeting. Or you are comfortable with them.", Delphine confessed. "And the amazing coincedence is that I feel like that with you, so oui, I am looking forward to meet you again. Besides now I know where you work so..."

"Are you trying to tell me you're gonna stalk me, Delphine?", Cosima burst into laughter.  _No, she definitely flirts with me. If she doesn't then I'm stupid or high._

"Ha! I would never tell you that, m'lady. Aren't your parents upset that you're not coming?"

"Well, they were at the beginning. But hey, I'm 25 years old, there finally had to be that day when I really can't be with them on Christmas, right? I know they love holidays, but... I don't feel it anymore. Year after year you grow up and you realize that no Christmas miracle will come to you. That all those Christmas movies are bullshit. You believed in this as a child, teenager, but then this time of a year is just like everything else. Maybe with many more customers, which is annoying, but hey! Thanks to that I met you.", Cosima smiled.

"That's true. Although I know what you're talking about. But with me and my parents, it's completely different story. They still have my sister and brother there who didn't leave the country, so oui, they will miss me, but it's not gonna be that bad. And I completely understand your attitude towards Christmas. I have the same exact feelings, Cosima. Just another day, but at least it's a day without work, huh?"

"Yep, totes! Man, I'm so happy that someone finally understands me.", Cosima smiled warmly to her new friend. Delphine replied with the same smile and grabbed Cosima's hand. 

"Oui, mon ami. It's nice to meet someone who gets it. Who gets... Who gets me...", she said, blushing. Cosima looked at their hands and then at Delphine. The blonde bit her bottom lip and starred straight into Cosima's eyes. 

"Hello, ladies, do you want me to bring check?", someone behind them said and the whole magic of the moment dissapeared. Cosima groaned loudly and right when she did that, she realized what had she done. She looked at Delphine, but the other woman only chuckled. 

"Yes, please."

Right after Cosima paid for their coffee, they put their coats on and said bye to the bartender.

"Bye, ladies and Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, yeah!", they replied in unison and burst into laughter right after. 

 

***

 

The next couple days were torture for Cosima. The woman just crossed the entrance to the store and groaned with pain.  _Too much alcohol yesterday, too fucking much..._ She knew it was gonna end up like that. Like every single going out with Sarah and her brother Felix. They ended up drinking to death at Bobby's. Surprisingly, Cosima managed to still wake up at 9 so she could be on time at work. 

Cosima couldn't actually stop thinking about the beautiful blonde angel from the other day which caused a lot of teasing from Sarah and Felix. How could she not take her phone number?  _Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ So instead of focusing on her work and the happy vision of the days off, she hoped Delphine was going to come to the store somehow. 

"Well hello, chicken! I see that you are in the same condition like my very own daughter and son, aren't you?", Siobhan Sadler burst into laughter when she noticed her employee's face expression.

"Mrs. S, please! Don't tease me. Is Sarah at work already?"

"Yep, she's in the back. Actually, could you ask her to take the Christmas lights? I want you two to hang them above the entrance and where the windows are.", she said.

"Oh sure thing, S. I'll call her right now. But who's gonna be at the cash register?"

"Don't worry about it, love. Felix is here too today. Just take Sarah and do the lights, please."

Cosima nodded and went for Sarah. Her collegue wasn't happy at all, knowing what they had to do. 

"Gee mom, thanks! Why can't Fe do that? He's a man for fuck's sake!", Sarah snapped.

"Language, Sarah! You're in the store, I don't want customers to hear you! And no, Felix has to be at the cash register. At least he's the nice one.", Mrs. Sadler cut the conversation and came back to ordering books and cds. 

"Don't complain, Sarah. At least we don't have to handle with horrible people. Here, take the latter. I'm gonna stand on it and you hand the lights. Just slowly! I don't wanna die here. Just give it to me, one piece at a time. Okay, slowly..."

"So no news from the Frenchie?", the girl asked, looking up at her friend.

"Gee, you're so impossible. How could she contact me if I didn't give her my phone number, huh?"

"Oh, right! I forgot how stupid meathead you are!", Sarah burst into laughter. Cosima sighed.  _Yep, of course. One day without teasing, I guess I asked for too much. Thanks, not-existing Santa._

"Shut the front door, fool. You don't have to remind me of that every single time, you know? I mean, this is exactly the definition of my life. I met the most beautiful, amazing, smart and funny woman who add to that flirted with me and of course I forgot to take her number. Like what the fuck did I even think? It's my life, dude, my life. That proves me one more time that there is no such thing as Christmas fucking miracle. No.", Cosima said on one breathe, working on the lights. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll behave. Look, maybe she will come to the store, right? If she really flirted with you and was so open about it, why would she not? I'm tel-Gee, Cosima, be careful!"

But well, it was already too late. Cosima took one step back and met nothing but the air. She lost her balance and was sure she was going to fall down on the cold floor and break the leg but in the very last moment she ended up falling on something really nice and warm. 

"Got ya!", someone's voice said right next to her ear. Cosima dared to open her eyes and met the most amazing hazel eyes she'd ever seen.  _I am dreaming. I am dreaming for sure. I probably just died on this floor and God plays with me._ "Hello, earth to Cosima! It's me DELPHINE.", the blonde emphasized her name and chuckled. 

The brunette looked around. Yep, she was still in the store. And yep, she fell staight into Delphine's arms who happened to be around. Cosima blushed noticing how close their faces were. Delphine was still holding her as the brunette wrapped her arms around blonde's neck. 

"Well, well, I guess you are my angel. You saved me the second time...", Cosima said with weak voice. Delphine's gaze was... unbearable. She was sure she was going to throw herself on Delphine and kiss her hard right there and then so she cleared her throat and stood back on her own legs. "Thank you, Delphine."

"Could you at least introduce us, meathead?", Sarah's voice brought them back to the reality. 

"Oh gee, sure. Um, this is Delphine and this is Sarah, my friend who messes with me all the time."

"Hi, Delphine."

"Allo, Sarah, nice to meet you. So what are you guys doing here? Hanging lights?", Delphine asked looking around.

 "Yep, Frenchie, as you see. Cosima wanted to be a hero, but it turned out you are her hero. Man, what a coincedence you were actualy around! I would say... fate! Christmas miracle!", Sarah said with fake pathos.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be inside, fool? I think your mom calls you.", Cosima blushed as crimson. 

"Fine. But I'll be back, weirdos!", she said and left them alone.

"Sorry for her. I told you, messing with me all the time. So what are you doing here, Delphine?", Cosima asked. They both stood next to the latter. 

"Actually I realized that I never gave you my phone number and I couldn't believe it. I had a lot of work with photoshoots so I couldn't come over earlier. But well, I told you that I know where you work so here I am.", Delphine smiled warmly. Cosima thought she was gonna faint. 

"I'm really glad you did."

"So what's new? Did you change yout Christmas plans, Cosima?", Delphine asked.

"Nope, nope. Still the same. I'll watch movies, get drunk and then listen to some Christmas music, calling to my exes. Neat plan here, lady!", Cosima smirked.

"What if I said then that I'd like to save you again from calling your exes? I did some thinking, mon ami. You are going be alone on Christmas' Eve, I am going to be alone on Christmas' Eve. Why don't we both hang out, drink and watch movies then? I know it's kind of late because it's tomorrow, but... What do you say?", Delphine asked.

_OH MY FUCKING LORD I MUST BE DREAMING!_

_AAAAAAA!_

_DELPHINE IS ASKING ME TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH HER!_

"Cosima?"

"Um, what? Oh shit, yeah, sorry! Um, sure thing! I think it's a great idea. Come over my place around 5 p.m., hm?", Cosima smiled.

"D'accord. Here, this is my phone number. Text me your address, I'll definitely be there. I can also prepare some food. I know spaghetti sounds awesome, but lady, you need to eat some real food and the amazing coincedence is that I'm amazing cook.", the blonde grinned. 

"Sounds great. I will see you tomorrow then. I will take care of our booze.", Cosima said. 

Before Delphine left, the blonde leaned towards Cosima and kissed both her cheeks. Maybe it was the brunette's impression, but she kissed her a little too close to her lips. The brunette stood in one place for some quite a time, but then she woke up from her zone-out and rushed to Sarah.

"HOLY FUCK, GUUUURL!"

"What? What happened? 

"I'm gonna spend time with Delphine, dude! She's gonna come over tomorrow evening! Holy fucking shit! Oh shit! HOW AM I GONNA FIND A CHRISTMAS TREE TODAY?!"

 

***

 

"Oh my bloody God, Cosima, it's straight!", Sarah screamed at her friend, standing on the latter. 

All three of them - Cosima, Sarah and Felix, were in the brunette's flat to help her prepare the Christmas tree and ornaments in the very last moment. Cosima was just hanging the stockings and Sarah with her brother were decorating the tree.

"Come on, Sarah, it has to be perfect!"

"Darling, it's not the queen of England, it's just a woman, very classy woman who really likes you. Besides didn't you say she doesn't like Christmas that much just like you?", Felix asked. 

"Well technically yep, she said that. But hey, that doesn't mean I don't want her to feel good here in my flat. And yes, I don't like Christmas, because I think it's just another thing that stores and entertainment intustry use, but I like lights and stuff, so... Give me a break, weirdos!"

"You're bloody lucky we're helping you, dude. We actually have to go in half an hour because our mother will kill us otherwise. It's out Christmas' Eve too, Cos.", Sara said.

"Fine, fine. Actually, you can head out. It's only Christmas tree left, I can handle it. Okay, let's check. Wine is ready, room is ready, tree yet to be ready and I have to be ready. Christmas sountrack checked..."

"Dude, have yoy ever seen her like that?", Sarah whispered to Felix when Cosima didn't hear her. "She's like all bloody happy. She was never like that with any girl."

"I know sis! It's gonna be epic. If that Delphine chick didn't appreciate it, I'm gonna kick her thin arse.", Felix snapped.

"Easy there, you gay cowboy. It's gonna be all fine.", his sister replied quietly. "Okay, Cosima, we're gonna leave. I'll see you tomorrow in the afternoon. We're gonna hang out a little bit, remember that you promised!"

"Sute thing, guys. Have a good time with your family.", Cosima hugged both of them before they leave. Then she decided to prepare herself for the big evening. She just couldn't wait for Delphine to come. Although she knew her for only a week, she bought her a gift, thinking she might actually really like it. The brunette went to the bathroom and took a long bath. She was thinking about her Christmas-y outfit and after a long, long time of looking through the piles of her clothes, she decided to wear tight, red boho dress, black tights, some matching necklace and her favourite thing - a lot of rings. 

She put her favourite makeup, adding a little of sparkly eyeshadow.  _Hopefully, she's not gonna think I'm all hot for her. I mean... I am, but still..._ After she was all ready, she came back to the living room, put some magical music on and started finishing the Christmas tree.

The tree wasn't that tall, but Cosima must admit - once it stood right next to the window, it had some... magic. She was just finishing, when she heard the doorbell. 

"Oh shit!", she glanced at the clock. She didn't even know where the time went.

Once she opened the door and saw the tall form in front of her, the whole world dissapeared. Delphine. No, angel. Her hair was falling down her neck, wild curls were all around her flushed from freeze face. Her perfect makeup made her only more beautiful and red lipstick highlighted exquisite, full lips. Cosima's gaze went down to the unzipped black coat. Delphine picked little black dress with lacy sleeves and black high heels. 

"Cosima.", her soft voice brought her back to the reality. The brunette blushed.  _Oh my God, she caught me checking her out._ She came back to Delphine's face, but surprisingly, she didn't meet with amusement. No. Actually Delphine's face presented the same emotions as Cosima's. Or maybe brunette was dreaming?

"Delphine, you look beautiful."

"You too, mon ami.", Delphine said, kissing Cosima's both cheeks. "Wow, it's so beautiful inside. When did you prepare all of this?"

"Don't ask me, seriously.", she waved her hand. "Come with me, let's take this food to the kitchen. Man, it smells delicious. What did you make?"

"I decided to make pasta. But not spaghetti, don't worry! It's Alfredo. You will love it.", Delphine smiled warmly, leaning towards the counter while Cosima unpacked the Christmas meal. "Your flat is so cosy and living room, oh mon Dieu. I actually felt Christmas. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention that. I hope we will have a great time. Okay, so food is ready, we will also open some wine. The thing is that... I didn't finish decorating Christmas tree. Would you like to help me?"

"I would love to. You have no idea, this is one thing I really like doing. Come on, mon ami."

Both went back to the living room to finally handle with tree. Cosima was hanging ornaments while Delphine decided to fight with a golden chain. They were laughing and talking all the time, getting to know each other better. Christmas music in the background only made their time happier. After the chain, Cosima along with Delphine put the lights. The brunette left the best at the end. Golden star. Once she took it out from the box, she realized, she's too short for that.

"Allow me, little one.", Delphine grinned, taking the star from Cosima and standing on her tiptoes, she put the golden star at the top of the Christmas tree.

"Hey! I'm not that short, you know. It's just your long awesome legs, I'm just saying.", Cosima mumbled with fake anger. 

"Aw, look at you, all sad and short.", Delphine came towards Cosima and patted her on the head. "Come on, Shorty. Let's turn on those lights."

The brunette went to the plug and suddenly the whole room lit up by different color's lights. Both women looked around at the beautiful plant, candles all around and sighed with happiness.

"I must say that - this has some magic inside, isn't it?", Delphine smiled to Cosima, taking her hand in hers.

"I have to agree. It's beautiful.", Cosima looked at their hands and then smiled to her new friend. "Come on, I'm so hungry. I bet your food will taste amazing. Would you like some wine? We should take the plates, glasses and chill on the sofa. ", Cosima suggested.

"That sounds amazing.", Delphine agreed.

They prepared everything along with food on their plates, wine and glasses and they came back to the living room. Cosima took the table closer to the furniture, so they could put wine and meal on it. Once Cosima tasted Delphine's feast, she fell in love with it. The pasta was just delicious. 

"Okay, you're right. It is way better than my infamous spaghetti.", Cosima smirked. 

"You're unbelievable, Cosima! And look at you, you have sauce all over your face.", Delphine burst into laughter. Cosima tried to wipe it, but she missed. "Oh mon Dieu, aren't you cute. Allow me."

Delphine put her empty plate on the coffee table and reached for tissues. She moved closer to Cosima and put her one hand on brunette's cheek while she was wiping sauce from her face with other. The brunette shivered leaning to Delphine's warmth. Their gaze met. Oh my God, how beauiful eyes Delphine had. Cosima licked her bottom lip as she sank completely into French's intense sight. 

"All done...", Delphine whispered.  _What is going on with me? What does she do to me?_

"Um... Thank you.", that was all Cosima could really say. Delphine's hand was still on her cheek. The blonde stroked soft skin down to Cosima's neck. The brunette was burning inside.  _Oh my God, if she doesn't stop, I'm gonna throw myself on her..._ With all her might, Cosima cleared her throat, waking them both up. When Delphine pulled away a little, she thought she saw dissapointment on her face. Was it? "Do you want to watch some movie?"

"Oui. What do you have in your mind?"

"Hmm... Something Christmas-y, for sure. What do you think about  _Home Alone?"_

"Ha! Always, mon ami.", Dephine smiled.

Once the movie was ready and wine fullfilled, Cosima came back to the couch with fluffy blanket. She covered them both and pressed play. They both laughed all the time and mnute after minute both women were closer to each other. Finally, Delphine leaned her head towards Cosima's shoulder. In one moment Cosima stiffed. It was Christmas' Eve and she was spending the best time ever with gorgeous woman she met in the store week ago. Maybe this time of a year wasn't that bad after all? Maybe you just have to wait for the proper time and this famous Christmas miracle will come to you?

Cosima wasn't focused on the movie at all. She was engrossed with her thoughts about French beauty, not knowing that Delphine was falling asleep on her shoulder. Once when she heard the sigh and looked at her friend, she realized that Delphine had her eyes closed. She took a moment and let herself sink in that angelic face. How was that possible that someone was so beautiful and cute in the same time? She didn't have almost one wrinkle exept of those adorable ones next to her eyes. The woman was breathing deeply, steady as if she was in the safest place in the whole world. In one moment she rippled her nose in the most adorable way. Cosima couldn't stop huge smile appearing on her face. 

The brunette didn't know how long she had been staring at her. Maybe 20 minutes. Maybe an hour? The movie had already ended. Cosima looked at the clock. It was 11:57.  _Almost Christmas._

"Delphine...", she called her friend, trying to wake her up. Blonde moaned sleepily and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was and that she fell asleep on Cosima's shoulder. 

"Oh mon Dieu, je sauis desole, mon ami.", she said, straighting her body up. "Man, your arm probably fell off.", she chuckled.  _It was worth it..._

"It's okay. The movie ended and it's almost Christmas. Now don't be surprised, but I was shopping in the very last moment, I saw that and I just couldn't not think about you.", Cosima stood up, took wrapped gift and handed it to Delphine.

"Oh my God, you shouldn't have. I didn't have the time to buy you anything. Man, I feel so bad right now.", Delphine blushed, accepting the gift. 

"Please, Delphine, don't mention it. You saved me so many times this week. I hope you will like it. If not, then you can just throw it away or hit me with it in the head".", Cosima chuckled nervously. 

The blonde only shook her head, then started unwrapping the gift. Once she saw what was it, she gasped. Tears immidiately appeared in her eyes while she held the book in her hands. It was an album book of the photographer Annie Leibovits. Almost all artist's photographs were gathered and collected in this book. At the beginning there was description written down by Cosima. 

 

_For Delphine,_

_Thank you for saving me so many times and for this amazing Christmas. I don't know yet how it's gonna be. But you are amazing person and it can't be any different than perfect. You finally made my Christmas time happy, Delphine. I hope you will like this book._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Cosima._

Delphine didn't know when tears started falling down her cheeks. She really didn't realize she was crying till she felt Cosima's hand wiping the drops by her thumb.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you sad..."

"Sad? Aw Cosima, how could you possibly make me sad?! This, this is the best gift I've ever got. Oh my... You've known me for one week and you knew. You felt it. I never told you I love this artist. You just... Thank you so much, Cosima. You have no idea how much this means to me.", Delphine chocked, pulling Cosima into her embrance. 

"I'm so happy you liked it. I, I just thought you would really like it, because I like this artist too. I remembered you were photographer so I decided... I don't know. I saw that and I just had to buy it for you.", Cosima smiled warmly, blushing as the words came out of her. 

"Aw Cosima... How is that possible?", Delphine took her hands in hers and started stroking the soft skin of Cosima. "It's amazing how strong connected I feel with you. It's it's... I don't even have words for that. It's something unspokable. Once I saw you in the store, I felt it.", Delphine confessed. "I feel like I've known you forever. Nobody got to know me for my whole life how you got to know me for such short period of time, Cosima."

"Delphine... ", the brunette finally dared to look at the woman's eyes sitting in front of her. "I... I feel the same way. I feel like... I feel like you were always in my life. And I know it's something... Magical in this, but it's pure true. Maybe after all Christmas is not that bad? Maybe you really-"

She didn't finish. Delphine's lips met her own suddenly. Once she felt those soft lips, Cosima was lost. She was dreaming about it the whole time. It was finally happening. Christmas Miracle. It did exist. Delphine pulled her closer, closer on her lap. Brunette wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist, returing the kiss with all her feelings, all unspoken emotions. Some emotions can't be said, they have to be showed. That's what Cosima wanted to do. Show the other woman that she understood her. That she felt the same way.

Delphine gained her courage and sneaked her tongue into Cosima's mouth, waiting for the welcoming. She didn't have to wait too long. Cosima's hands were stroking blonde's back back and forth. Delphine, feeling this, moaned quietly into the brunette's lips, giving her shivers of pleasure. Cosima sighed, feeling she was losing her breath. She broke the kiss apart, leaning her forehead towards blonde's.

"So you are hot for me...", Cosima whispered, not thinking what she was saying. Hearing this, Delphine chuckled, still holding the brunette into her embrance. 

"Mon Dieu, my Cosima...",  _She said mine, SHE SAID MINE!_ ", I thought I was pretty obvious. I told you I had a partner before. Besides.... I don't usually spend Christmas with a person I just met in the store week ago."

"I wasn't sure. I mean, I knew you were flirting, but looking at my life... I didn't want to give myself too much hope. God, this is the most beautiful Christmas after all. I think... I think you are my Christmas miracle, Delphine...", she whispered, kissing the blonde's lips one more time.

"You are mine as well. Who knew you can find your Christmas in the store...", she sighed, looking into brunette's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Cosima.", Delphine smiled, pulling the brunette closer.

"Merry Christmas, Delphine.", Cosima replied, kissing her lips.

 

 


End file.
